


Coming Home

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Alice take a spontaneous road trip to the South.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Written in 2009.

_Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue   
Sweet Home Alabama   
Lord, I'm coming home to you_

They cruised the long stretches of highways in complete silence. Neither of them needed to talk much anyway. Jasper had one hand on the wheel, the other holding Alice's tiny hand. He let go of her hand for a moment to turn up the volume of the radio. It was a new hit, _Sweet Home Alabama_. He had fallen in love with it. The song was what had inspired this road trip to the South, his past. Of course, the South would be different now. There were no more slaves, working plantations or Southern manners. These were replaced by segregated schools, protestors and corrupt leaders. But it was his home. Jasper would love it no matter what. 


End file.
